Electronic devices such as a computer and digital camera use a flexible cable such as a flexible printed cable (FPC) or flexible flat cable (FFC) as a relay cable for electrically connecting the two different electronic devices. Two devices that are connected via such a cable can transfer or exchange data, files or information between the devices. The materials and construction of such a cable must meet certain requirements such as the flexibility of the cable for sustaining bending and twisting during the use of the cable and certain electrical characteristics such as the impedance and transmission speed in connection with transmitting signals at different frequencies over a cable. For example, in order to have a desired bending characteristic of the flexible cable, a cable substrate as well as a conductive line may need to be designed with a small thickness.